Pokemon: Ricky's Adventure
by RICKY RAG
Summary: Ricky is about to start his Pokemon adventure in a new region called Brim Nation. What surprises and mystery will unfold in his adventure? What challenges will this trainer face? Stay tune and find out on Pokemon: Ricky's adventure. I do not own pokemon!


Pokemon- Ricky's Adventures

_Prologue _

Far away, from the other regions in the Pokemon world, lies a massive region called Brim Nation. Here in this region lie's mysteries, histories, and massive wild pokemon and pokemon trainers from all over the world. But today starts the adventure of an average boy name Ricky Rag. He's about 5'4, has dirty blond hair, green eyes and he's 10 years old. He is about to explore the pokemon world, discover and unlock new things that has been kept secrete for thousands of years. So without further to do here's Ricky Rag adventure.

Chapter 1

"Well my boy today is the day that most mothers tell their kids," Said Maria, has she hands Ricky an empty a Pokeball. "That you are about take your first step in becoming man. Did u know that?

"Yes ma" answers Ricky grabbing the Pokeball

"I taught you everything you need to know about the pokemon world. You saw many pokemon shows and read many articles about pokemon and about pokemon trainers. All I ask you, is to be safe, protect yourself and the pokemons you catch on your journey, ok?" she kisses him on the forehead and takes one step back. Looking at her son for the last time in person.

"Ok mom." Responded Ricky nodding his head.

"Ok Ricky you are ready to go." She turns around and says, "And please lock the door when you leave." She didn't want him to see her cry. For Ricky's mom was a tough women, who came from the region of Kento, She was long ago a Pokemon trainer herself, But she stop when she met Ricky's father who is somewhere now on his own adventure.

"Alright ma, I love you, bye." Said Ricky as he turns away from her and leaves the house closing the door.

"Well according to the letter that Professor Willow sent me, he wanted me to contact him as soon as I leave the house. So," Ricky said to himself looking at his watch. It was about eleven in the morning. " I'd better go visit the village center and contact the professor from there before it becomes afternoon." And he began to walk.

The village where Ricky lives has several of houses, and a few shops. It has no Pokemon centers or pokemart because it's a small place and there are not that many trainers that live or visits the village. The village is call Goodfest village holds a population of about 100-120 people. It is located southwest on a map, it is mostly surrounded by fields, and hills. If you were to go south or west of the village you will reach the ocean. Most of the people that live in the village know each other, but besides that it's a peaceful and quite village.

Mean while Ricky has reached is destination and enters the village center. Here in the village center, many villagers come here for village meetings, village party's and other small events that the villagers hosts. He approaches one of the sectaries at the front desk.

"May I help you Ricky?" said one of the sectaries as she notices him reaching for a pencil.

"Yeah can I use one of the computers? I got to contact Professor Willow for my starter Pokemon." Said Ricky has he begins to sign his name at the log sheet.

"Of course Ricky, you know what to do. Just remember to turn off the computer when you're done." And the sectary began to finish her work.

"Well hello there, Ricky!" Said a middle-age man from the computer screen. He had a white scientist coat, with a blue button-up shirt beneath it. Also he had black hair, a goatee and had bluish eyes.

"Hello Professor Willow, " said Ricky has he began to adjust the computer screen. "I'm ready to start my Pokemon adventure sir. I did what you told me in the letter, and now here I' am. Ready for the next step."

"O really? And what's that?" said the Professor pretending not to know and he began to scratch his goatee.

"My first Pokemon sir! My starter pokemon that will help me on my quest to become the greatest pokemon master ever!" He said in a sarcastic voice. And the both began to laugh. Professor Willow was a good friend of Ricky's mom. He had helped her and Ricky's father move into Brim Nation long ago when they both got marry. He had promise Ricky's mother to help Ricky with is adventure and so on.

"Well lucky for you I still got two pokemon~" he was cut off by Ricky.

"Two? What happen to the other one?"

"Well um you see, some strange boy with brownish hair about eleven years old contact me a couple hours ago. I think he use that same computer you're using; I kind of recognize that background. He asked me for a starter pokemon too. I couldn't say no. He wanted to start his pokemon adventure too. And you know how it is, first come first serv. You know what I mean Ricky?" explain the professor.

"Well I guess so… so what starter pokemon you still got? I think I made up my mind on which type I want sir."

"Well, I got a water-type and a fire-type pokemon left." Said the professor reaching for the pokeballs beside him.

"Yes all right! He didn't pick the water type!" Ricky loved water type pokemon and he made up his mind last night that he choice the water pokemon. "So which water type pokemon you got Professor?" Ricky said almost falling of his seat, but just as the professor was about to speak. A voice came from the entrance of the center.

"HA HA! So I finally find you Ricky!" Ricky turned back and spotted a chubby kid who was about three inches taller then him.

"Chris!" Ricky shouted at the kid, disturbing everyone in the center. "Shhh…" one of the sectary said, "please don't yell, Ricky." Pointing at a sign that said "_NO SHOUTING"_

"Oh sorry," said Ricky pulling another chair next to him. "Please Chris sit here. Look who I'm talking to." Pointing at the computer.

"Hello professor Willow, how are you today?" said Chris sitting next to Ricky.

"Ahh Christian is nice to see you again." Said the professor examining Chris. "I see your still living in Goodfest village. But I thought you left on your pokemon adventure already?"

"Nope not yet, I was just wanted to wait for Ricky to get is starter pokemon so we can start together." Now turning to Ricky "So did you get your starter pokemon yet?"

"Nope not yet. By the way professor what water pokemon do you got?" Ricky asked. "I made up my mine and I want a water type."

"Well~" and the Professor was cut off again. "Pardon me Ricky, but someone is knocking at the door. Just give me a minute"

"Dang it, that's the second time someone interrupts him." Said Ricky. Then suddenly they heard another person threw the computer.

"Professor Willow?" said the strange voice

"Yes, and who are~" answered the professor but before he could finish. They heard a pokemon in the background, "Weezing!" and smoke started to fill up the lab. They couldn't see no more what was happing at the lab. Then the connection was lost.

"_Sorry, but connection was lost. Please try again_." Said the operator from the computer.

"What the!" Ricky shouted again "what happen Chris? Why we lost the connection?" grabbing Chris and shaking him.

"I don't know lets try contacting him again." And he began to call the professor threw the computer. But nothing, no response.

"Dam Ricky, we should go and find out what happen to the professor. Something bad probably happen."

"Right, but I don't got a pokemon yet. What happen if that person has a strong pokemon and you would need help in battling it" Pointing to his belt. "All I got is a empty pokeball." And they both stood up from their seats and started walking out.

"No worry's, I got mine and on the way I can catch you one if you want." Said Chris pointing at his belt as they headed out the door.

"Well I guess so, how long is it from here to reach his lab?" ask Ricky as he began to fallow Chris.

"All we have to do is just cut threw the fields in route 1 and head west. Remember he lives near the beach. It's about 3 miles or so from here." And they both began to jog into the fields leaving home. Hoping that the professor would be fine when they arrive.


End file.
